Jewelie
Jewelie Aoi Ishihara ist Miyavis und Melody's zweite Tochter. Sie wurde am 21.Oktober 2011 unter dem Namen Jewelie Aoi (理希) ''Ishihara geboren. Ihre große Schwester ist Lovelie. right|201x201px Bekanntgabe Schwangerschaft Im Frühjahr 2010 schrieb Miyavi ans Ende eines Blogeintrages auf seinem Myspace-Blog: ''"p.s. '' なんとラヴリがお姉ちゃんになりそうです。 変わらず温かく見守ってやって下さい。'' i heard the rumor that Lovelie my daughter is gonna be an older sister. please welcome him into our big family ;)" Nachdem er von der Schwangerschaft seiner ersten Tochter Lovelie nicht selbst berichten konnte weil die Presse schneller war, schrieb er dieses Mal selbst von "Ich habe das Gerücht gehört...". Ob "Welcome Him" also "heißt IHN willkommen" absichtlich falsch gewählt wurde oder Jewelie erst als Junge gedeutet wurde, ist nicht bekannt. Bekanntgabe Geburt und Name Die Bekanntgabe von Jewelies Geburt und Namen erfolgte ebenfalls über seinen Myspaceblog. Originaltext: "'''The second lil monster "JEWELIE" arrived on earth' ''im really pleased to be able to announce that our new baby girl was born at 6:13 AM Oct 21st. although it was way earlier than the official due date, they r both so healthy n getting along together now. honestly, it was a lil hard for me to feel the reality of what's going on before she was born cuz it happened all of a sudden. but now in the face of the hope for the future, strongly feeling that there is no way other than to head strong on my way. The reason (理) is Hope (希). We wish her a hopeful bright future and become a shiny and attractive la like a JEWEL ;) we named her "JEWELIE". and we gave her the middle name "Aoi", a very japanese name just like Miyavi as Lovelie's middle name. '' ''Jewelie Aoi Ishihara Please welcome her to our family. my heart is filled with thankfulness to everyone n everything existing on the earth. THANK YOU! M"Kategorie:Personen =Erziehung= Da Miyavi oft gemeinsam über seine Kinder spricht, widmen wir dem Thema einen eigenen Eintrag mit Beispielen und Zitaten, die er in Interviews anbringt. Nachlesen könnt ihr dies auf der Seite Familienzeit. =Zitate von Jewelie= mmer wieder bringen Miyavi oder Melody Zitate von Jewelie an, die für die liebevoll, lustig oder gut überlegt scheinen oder berichten über ungewöhnliche bzw. lustige Begebenheiten. Hier einige Beispiele. * 02.05.13: Melody schrieb sie brauchte eine Weile um Jewelie zu verstehen, die von "Peepin Booty" sprach, aber "Sleeping Beauty" meinte * 08.05.13: Melody schreibt, sie habe eine gebrochene Rippe. Auf die Frage der Fans hin, wie das passiert sei, antwortet sie: "jewels wanted to fly... and she landed on me." * 06.06.13: Miyavi schreibt: "Jewels was talkin to Luv like "Luv, daddy is MIYAVI... U kno dat?! And her face was so serious. LMFAO" * 10.07.13: Lovelie sagt zu Melody, dass sie nicht perfekt sei. Melody antwortet, dass sie das weiß. Lovelie erwiedert, dass niemand perfekt ist- außer ihr Daddy. Darauf Jewelie: "Mommy, you need to eat more so that you can get biiiiiiiggg like Daddy!" * 28.04.14: Jewelie beim Schaukeln zu Melody: "Fly me up to the sky! up to the moon! up to the sun! the stars! and... and... and.. the TREE!" * 01.05.14: Melody schreibt, dass Jewelie im Schlaf kichert und spricht: "George, do you want a dinosaur? don't eat it ok? it's mine. It's only mine ok?" =Bilder= Die ersten veröffentlichten Bilder center|339x339px Die ersten Bilder, mit denen Miyavi und Melody sie der Welt vorstellten. Mit ihren Eltern center|670x670px center|664x664px Mit ihrer Schwester center|671x671px center|673x673px Kategorie:Familie